


Tea and Rain

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Random Drabbling [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, In one sentence, M/M, Rain, Sex is mentioned, Tea, at the end, nothing is described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: MakiDai + Rain





	Tea and Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts).

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Daichi tilted his head back to rest against the edge of the chair, his legs outstretched, heels resting on the stool in front of him and his hands wrapped loosely around a half empty cup of Earl Grey tea. It was lukewarm by now but in the chill of the lightly storming night it felt hot. 

Taking a deep breath in Daichi relaxed into the plush surface of the chair, eyes lazily watching the mist of drops fall from the sky from the safe comfort of the room. It was his favorite room in the whole house, a bit drafty and definitely not the warmest but it was the prettiest. Looking out over the backyard through the large windows that covered each wall in a way that the ratio was more glass that wall. When it was morning he could see the sun rising over the fence blocking in the flowers Hiro and Issei had planted, which he’d had to get Hajime to fix after they fucked it up and nearly ruined the yard when they got into a soil fight; but that was a whole other story. 

A light shiver shocked down his spine, his skin breaking out into little bumps briefly. Enough of a warning that the blanket around his waist and legs was no longer enough to keep him warm and he’d have to move inside soon. Pushing it a little longer Daichi rubbed at his drooping eyes, scanning over the drenched, darkened yard. The sounds of the rainfall filtering inside despite the room being closed up tightly to ward off the chill. 

He heard the soft footsteps before the door leading into the hallway opened, a bright beam of light interrupting his shadowed solitude. Daichi didn’t turn his head in greeting, hummed deeply in his chest instead as Hiro left the door open. Their footsteps grew closer and soon he felt their presence by his side. Hiro remained silent as well, words unneeded in the moment. 

Lifting the blanket from Daichi’s lap slowly Hiro started to duck under Daichi’s arms. Releasing the mug with one hand Daichi opened up his arms for them. Hiro settled into his lap, leaning their head into the crook of his neck, nuzzling their warm nose into his cold skin in slow circles. Daichi hummed again as he pulled the blanket up over the both of them as best as he could, his legs mostly exposed but it was a small sacrifice to make sure Hiro was comfortable. They didn’t usually join him out here, complaining it was too cold. 

They relaxed into each other, body heat shared between them as they silently watched the first storm of the summer pick up outside, turning from a soft pour into a fierce downfall. 

Hiro finished off Daichi’s tea, grimacing at the citrus tones in the Earl Grey, Hiro’s least favorite flavor, which left him chuckling. He set the mug aside and wrapped his arms around them, rubbing his palms along their side and back in strong, long strokes to create more heat through friction. Remaining in the room until Hiro tilted his head up to kiss along Daichi’s neck suggestively. Daichi pulled them inside without a word, making love to them twice in the warmth of their bed.


End file.
